Empty Space
by Greykeys
Summary: There are finally things to look forward to every single day, when the student council president has trouble teaching a rebel, how to properly behave. AU — FeMC & Yukari
1. Days

This story has absolutely no point. Unless I'm suddenly struck with a brilliant idea on how to end it, for now it has no plot line. Just here for collections of my excess ideas that built over time.

_07.28.13: Edited_

* * *

><p>One more minute.<p>

Just one more minute and she can finally get out of this extremely boring, redundant, tedious lecture.

She understood the whole lesson last week, and the week before that, and way before _that_. Sure, review was indeed important, but honestly? It wasn't even sticking anymore.

Yukari sighs, her cheek resting on the palm of her left hand, her right hand occupied with twirling her mechanical pencil between her thin fingers. She blows a stray strand of ecru from her face.

It's boiling. Summer's just around the corner.

Glancing at the white clock above the classroom's door, she continues to burn holes through it.

_Ten seconds,_

She counts in her head, eyeing it vehemently as if her glare would make its hands tick any faster. She doesn't understand how seconds seem to go so _slowly._

_Five,_

Yukari's already packing her binder in her blue bag, stuffing her worn-out utensils in her pencil case.

_One._

She's already standing from her seat when the door slams open, reeling in a breathless student; her hair is unkempt, auburn strands sticking out messily about on her cream-like face.

_Ding._

Class was supposed to be _over, _but everyone remained seated as the student council president; _Mitsuru Kirijo, _followed in after the new face.

Yukari mutters curses under her breath, reluctantly sitting back down and rolls her eyes when fan boys—_and fan girls_, squealed at the sight of the 'great' Kirijo-senpai. Yukari watches with mild contempt as Kirijo stations herself in front of the class.

Yukari really doesn't want to listen to any more lectures for the day; she had enough.

"What, not gonna chase me around anymore?"

Yukari's eyes shifts quickly back to the girl still near the doorway, her arms crossed and a wicked, smug grin plasters her lips.

She briefly wonders if this girl was crazy, because she was speaking to _Mitsuru Kirijo _like that and _no one _speaks to Kirijo like that. Her fans seem to think along the same lines, if the audible growls were any indication.

Kirijo only shakes her head, one hand to her forehead with her eyes shut tight as if to ease a growing headache.

"Arisato, I appreciate your enthusiasm," Kirijo's pair of scarlet stares pointedly at the girl by the door, "but I have no time for this; you've already missed the whole day of classes."

Yukari only gapes as the girl—_Arisato,_ speeds out of the room. She can hear Arisato's voice laced with triumph as she responds with an obnoxious resounding yell.

"Then there's no point in staying!"

Yukari, to her utter amazement, feels slight sympathy for the student council president. Kirijo remains where she is, clearly having no intention of following as Arisato's steps begins to fade.

Kirijo turns back to the class, sending heated glares to those who were chatting and snickering about.

"That," Kirijo sighs, looking extremely exhausted, "is your new classmate. I hope you all would get along."

She doesn't bother staying any longer, stalking off through the door with the clack of her boots echoing down the hall.

Yukari won't acknowledge it, but for once, she's looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Scratch that.<p>

Yukari doesn't look up from her doodling, knowing exactly what the teacher was writing on that dusty, dirty black board.

Everything is the way it was before the girl showed up—because the girl never _showed up._

_Just when I thought things would be different._

"Hey, Mitsuru-senpai!" Everyone shoots up from such a voice; it's coming from the halls. "Don't your feet hurt from chasing around in those high-heeled boots?"

"Arisato..." A low, feral growl is the president's only response.

The door slides open and in comes the new girl, hurriedly stealing an empty seat next to Yukari and plops down like a wounded animal.

Yukari is frozen, able to only gawk at the girl next to her as Arisato runs her fingers through her messy locks, untying her pony tail to reveal waves of auburn over her shoulders.

Arisato leans back, her hands busily fixing her unkempt hair as she shoots her new seat mate a once over and an optimistic wink. Yukari reddens at the carmine owner's undivided attention.

"You're cute."

Yukari has no time to respond when the sound of clacking heels resound behind her. Yukari can _feel _the ferocious animosity practically glaze her back.

It doesn't take much to know who it is; the president's growls sounding closer than she'd like.

"Arisato,"

But the two ladies were flabbergasted when the said girl raised her index finger to her own lips, successfully hushing them; to the chagrin of Kirijo.

"Don't worry Mitsuru-senpai," her tone playful and carefree, and for a moment Yukari admires how brave Arisato was, "you're cuter."

Key words, _for a moment._

Yukari felt like throttling this obnoxious girl. When she sees how Kirijo-senpai _flushes—_from anger, embarrassment or flattery, Yukari has no clue, she couldn't believe how easily this Arisato was able to avoid a lecture from the student council president.

* * *

><p>"Are you mad?"<p>

"..."

"I'm sorry if you were offended."

"I wasn't."

"But if it makes you feel better—"

"I don't feel anything!"

"—I prefer _cute_ over someone cuter."

Yukari shakes her head as she rushes to stuff her things quickly in her bag; Arisato looming next to her ever so closely. Doesn't she know_ personal space?_

"Can you like, leave me alone?" Yukari knows this was sort of rude, even for her, but Arisato was seriously getting on her nerves.

Honestly, can't she see that she wasn't in the least bit offended that _Kirijo-senpai _was cuter than _her?_

"Sorry, I can't." Yukari glares at those enchanting rubys and she finds it hard to turn away, "I want to bother you."

"Can't you see I'm busy—"

"—Pushing me away?"

And Yukari groans in exasperation, the girl proving to be rather difficult to get rid of. Grabbing her bag, she stomps off—_gracefully _towards the door, Arisato trailing close behind.

"The name's Minako by the way," Yukari only grumbles in response, striding out of the school. "And I'm hungry." She spins fast and attempts her best _'what the hell?' _expression.

Minako only grins at her sheepishly as she rubs the back of her neck, laughing nervously. From the lost, stranded look the girl was giving her, it hit Yukari that Minako was still a transfer student.

Sighing, she leads the girl over to a takoyaki stand, ushering Minako to go and order.

"I'll wait." Minako's looking at Yukari like she's just gone insane—and perhaps she has, but she doesn't dwell too much on it.

When Arisato comes back, she's lifting her chopsticks up to Yukari's mouth and making 'choo-choo' sounds. Yukari wants to slap it away, but the food would fall and that'd be a waste. She glares at Minako's happy, delighted face; the girl unperturbed of the rather cold shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Feeding you," and she nudges the chopstick just a little closer to Yukari's lips, the aroma infiltrating the stubborn girl's nostrils.

Her stomach doesn't bother with appearances though and grumbles for the world to hear. She blushes underneath Minako's grinning and expectant gaze.

"Fine," and she begrudgingly opens her mouth for the choo-choo train (says Minako) to come in.

Yukari only shakes her head when Minako ravishes the rest and waves her goodbye. She never noticed how fast time went by.

* * *

><p>She doesn't realize she's looking for Minako when she enters the classroom the next day; brown eyes staring at the empty seat beside her. She'll probably be late again, just like yesterday—but it's not like she cares.<p>

Yukari twirls her mechanical pencil between her fingers, constantly eyeing the clock every 10 minutes. She realizes that she's doing so for an incredibly different reason.

_Where is she?_

The bell already rings and she finds herself having yet to pack; books still open while everyone else already begins to file out the room.

Minako never came today.

* * *

><p>Yukari is <em>sort-of-but-not-really<em> expecting an obnoxious voice to greet her once she opens the door to her classroom.

Figures.

The seat next to her is still unoccupied.

* * *

><p>The third time, Yukari finally packs her things up just like she would have from the very beginning; already out the door once the bell rings.<p>

She still hasn't shown up.

* * *

><p>She honestly doesn't care.<p>

Why would she care about a girl she barely even knew?

Yukari knows she seriously doesn't care about the girl who made her head itch to see her again; for reasons _alien _to her. It really isn't like she cares enough to bother _Mitsuru Kirijo _to ask what was going on with Arisato. She was just _curious; _that's much different from caring.

"Arisato?"

Yukari fidgets under Kirijo-senpai's stern look, her scarlet eyes feeling like they could penetrate her if she gazes long enough.

She only nods as she hears the older girl shuffle papers around her desk. Yukari doesn't want to stay here too long, because it's just so _suffocating _to be in the same room with Kirijo-senpai—_alone._

"I'm sorry, but I don't know where she could be."

* * *

><p>She doesn't expect the girl to come by anymore.<p>

It's been a week already anyway.

So when footsteps neared Yukari's desk and someone finally sits on the free chair beside her, she feels relief wash over her when she turns to see who it is.

A carefree grin and warm carmines greet her that early morning, auburn hair messy all over again.

Worry immediately settles in the pit of Yukari's stomach however, at the sight of bruises and bandages and a cut lip. She unconsciously reaches out to caress a cut cheek, flinching back when Minako winces at her light touch.

"Sorry," she says, curious as to how this happened in the first place. Minako reassures her with a shake of her head, leaning back comfortably in her chair; relaxed and content.

"There's nothing to worry about," she chuckles when Yukari grumbles that she isn't even the slightest worried, "did you miss me?"

And Yukari is tempted to say _no._

"Unfortunately," Minako quirks an eyebrow and Yukari resists the burning urge to fidget under her crimson gaze, "I did."

* * *

><p>And yes, this will be a chapter story. Expect <strong>Shoujo-ai.<strong>


	2. Effect

"I thought you were the type of person who pays attention in class."

"I do,"

"Then why are you doodling?"

"I know what the lesson's about already."

"Aren't you cocky,"

"You should worry about yourself first."

"Nah," and Yukari watches with mild amusement as Minako lays her head atop her arms on the table, yawning as she throws a tired wink over her _'cute' _seatmate. Yukari scoffs in response, "I'd rather sleep."

Yukari shakes her head when light snores reach her sensitive ears. _She sleeps pretty fast, _she inwardly muses, taking short glances at the rebel beside her. Minako looks—_for the first time, _quiet and peaceful. Mitsuru would probably appreciate Arisato being so silent, if it weren't for the fact that she was sleeping _during class_. Yukari laughs to herself, propping her chin lazily on the palm of her hand as she faces the tired girl with the corner of her eyes. _Wouldn't want to get caught staring. _She much preferred watching Minako sleep over doodling.

* * *

><p>Minako was like an energizer bunny.<p>

She's overly optimistic, enthusiastic, obnoxious, just downright _loud, _and sorely active. It's currently P.E class and Yukari already feels drained just by watching Minako run laps like a cheetah. And the worst part? She's bouncing and hopping and waving at the people she zooms past; yelling, _"You can do it!" _over the top of her lungs. Yukari guesses that her vocal range can cover at least a 5 mile radius. Yukari allows a small smile to grace her pink lips when the students seem to receive energy from Minako's reassuring outburst; struggling to keep up with the energized bunny.

"Alright times up, next group to the track!"

Yukari's slightly proud that, out of everyone, it would be her that Minako came to first. It gave her a warm, tingly feeling and she welcomes it. She'd have to be blind not to notice the rebel's growing popularity; well-liked and favored among juniors and even seniors. It looks like everyone loved the loud, happy-go-lucky troublemaker. She doesn't mind though, 'cause she was still rather up the social ladder herself—but she doesn't care about ranks. It was never about ranks.

"'Kay cutie, your turn." It was the fact that Minako _never_ called her by her _own _name that irked her. But the heated glances Yukari occasionally received was evidence that everyone else was starting to wonder what kind of relationship they had. Yukari just shakes her head, passing Minako with a wink of her own. Minako grins at her surprising—_but not unpleasant_, response. Truth be told, even Yukari herself ponders what kind of relationship they have, but she'd rather not dwell on that.

"You are _such _a flirt."

"It's not like you don't mind."

Yukari grinned at Minako's statement.

_"..._Touché."__

* * *

><p>Lunch was pretty much the only time they weren't together. Yukari always wondered where Minako ran off to—<em>out of curiosity,<em> since the school seemed pretty peaceful. Sometimes she'd feel paranoid, like if Minako was lurking in the shadows, trying to find the right time to jump out and scare her. Minako seemed just like the type of person to do that sort of thing. So to avoid any unnecessary pop-ups, Yukari figured it'd be a whole lot safer if she ate outside, where Minako can't come any closer without getting detected or seen.

"What are you doing?"

Yukari asked, not knowing how to react at the sight of the rebel_ lying on top_ of a wooden table at the back of the school. Minako just smirked, remaining silent while her head stayed propped with her arms behind her head; legs stretching over the entire table. Minako feigned sleep and Yukari's eye couldn't help but twitch in annoyance.

"You're hogging the whole table."

Minako finally peeked through one lid, carmine staring Yukari up and down until it paused at her midsection. Yukari doesn't move when Minako gets up; ignoring the wide smile pasted on her lips.

"It's my table."

"Since when was it—"

Yukari hadn't seen it coming when Minako shot an arm out towards her abdomen and just as quickly did she retract it. Yukari stared at the silver utensil the rebel was holding and realized that it was her knife. What, was she going to_ stab_ her for ruining her nap time or something? When Minako's back faced Yukari, the latter couldn't help but shift slightly to the side to see what the troublemaker was doing. She was—_engraving her name?_

"H-Hey! Isn't that vandalism?"

"No," Minako replied, tone laced with amusement when she finished carving it, "it's _Minako._" Yukari scoffed, not bothering to remark at Minako's smart-ass response. Yukari accepted the wooden-marred knife and motioned towards the table.

"Whatever. Scoot over."

Yukari glared at Minako's defying grin.

"No."

"You're honestly going to keep acting like such a child?"

Minako thwarted Yukari's attempt to get closer to the table, arms out to keep the annoyed girl from reach.

"Why not? If it's to hear the magic word,"

"You mean_ 'please'_?" Minako stared at Yukari as she rubbed her forehead in exasperation. Yukari couldn't believe the situation at the moment. "To you? Hell no."

"Aren't you stubborn."

"Look who's talking."

Minako laughed then, finally moving aside for the other girl. She said the same thing Yukari did that morning,

_"..._Touché."__

Yukari couldn't help but laugh too.

* * *

><p>Lunch was quiet and <em>for the most part, <em>uneventful. Yukari didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. Whenever the thought occurred to the rebel, or her stomach growled with indignation, Minako would snatch pieces of Yukari's lunch with precise accuracy; much to the latter's dismay. Despite hearing the warning bells go off_—low grumbling of Minako's stomach,_ Yukari still couldn't evade the troublemaker's quick, nimble hands.

"This is—" Yukari tried and failed to ignore Minako's obnoxious chewing, "_really _good."

"Thanks.." Minako was unperturbed of the other girl's sarcastic tone. She continued on chewing, seemingly enjoying the goodness of beef teriyaki while subtly stealing more from Yukari's almost-empty lunch box. Yukari sighed, putting away her stuff in her blue bag once they were finished; Minako busily stretching her tired arms. Yukari didn't know what to do when she turned to face the rebel and feel warm lips touch her forehead. She couldn't stop the blush from rising to her face and sat perfectly still when Minako finally pulled away.

"That's for letting me steal your food."

And Yukari remained rooted in her seat despite Minako already disappearing around the corner; the heat having yet to leave her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Thinking back, she couldn't wait for school to be done with so she could just go out and leave and do whatever she wanted. She'd hang around the mall, look at pretty jewelry, read some magazines, and just get back to the dorm before it got too late. But now..now there was <em>Minako.<em> Yukari chances a brief glance to the side, hoping to avoid getting caught and finds Minako's expression—_bored as hell. _She laid her upper body over her desk, arms hanging loosely at the front while she stared at the black board with a completely blank face. Her lips were pouted and her brows furrowed in concentration; she was holding her pencil between her nose and mouth.

"Like what you see?"

Yukari managed to keep herself from jumping in surprise and muttered curses; ignoring Minako's light giggles beside her. The rebel didn't move from her position as Yukari commented back,

"There's nothing worth seeing."

Minako only gave her a side glance—_"yeah right,"_ but pursued no further. Yukari doesn't realize she's still staring at her seat mate 'till Minako finally spoke; with mirth glistening her crimson pools.

"You gotta stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

But Minako only grins, remaining silent despite Yukari's heated glare.

"Never mind."

Yukari was about to speak up again until Minako sat up from her seat, putting her arms behind her head with the biggest smirk Yukari has ever seen. She doesn't know what's on the rebel's mind until the troublemaker spoke with feigned interest.

"Hey, what's composition?"

Her voice purposely loud for the teacher—_Ms. Toriumi_, to hear. The woman didn't respond, opting to ignore the rebel much to the latter's displeasure. Yukari doesn't want to say anything, waiting with bated breath when Minako's lips open again.

"Are we gonna like, compose music or something?"

Minako grinned triumphantly when the students in the room started giggling from her comment. Yukari gave a defeated sigh, knowing very well what's going to be happening in the next few minutes. But a wry smile covers her lips and Yukari raises a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. Everyone in the room cringed in pain—_minus Minako, _when the older woman purposely scraped her white chalk against the black board in obvious annoyance. The teacher reluctantly turned to face the class, sending heated and disappointed glares to every student before dropping her sights to the cause of it all. Yukari was impressed when Minako remained non-chalant despite Toriumi's pointed stare, arms still behind her head with that wide infectious smile plastered on her face.

"No, Minako-san," the woman starts, shutting a boy hidden near the far side of a corner, up; his snickers dying instantly. "You would know if you paid attention in class."

Minako merely shrugged. Yukari couldn't keep from rolling her eyes at her seatmate's indifference, but she was still slightly amused.

"But I don't wanna listen!"

"Minako-san," she heaved a heavy breath, shaking her head at her student's distaste for learning and behaving, "please settle down or else I _will_ have to do something about your behavior." No one had seen it coming despite the sly smirk playing on Minako's lips. Yukari could only gape at her seatmate when she spoke,

"_Ooh,_" she began, and Yukari felt like hurling when Minako licked her lips, expression that of a cheshire cat. "didn't know you were so _kinky._"

_**Slam.**_

Minako remained undeterred despite the very audible stomping of heeled boots looming ever-so nearer. Yukari jumped at the booming sound and it wasn't from Ms. Toriumi's text book. The teacher didn't seem to have the chance to respond to the transfer student's sly retort, preferring to let the student council president handle the spiraling situation as Mitsuru Kirijo strutted over to Minako's desk; expression masking that of an angry lion going after a scared-little-defenseless pig. Yukari mused that Minako however, was definitely not the latter.

_Was Kirijo-senpai listening in? _Yukari briefly wondered.

"Oh hey Mitsuru-senpai!" Her voice enthusiastic, opposite of what everyone else was feeling at the current moment as Kirijo made her way towards them, "Looking fabulous as ever." Minako wasn't fazed in the least when Kirijo-senpai slammed her hands against Yukari's poor table, scarlet eyes seething with venom as she locked a bout with the rebel. Yukari could only shrink back, shoulders inward as she tried to keep herself from getting in the way of their intense staring contest.

"You have gorgeous irises," Minako stated, her smirk only growing wider when the woman said nothing, "I see you can't seem to turn away from my_ enchanting_ eyes." Yukari scoffed, concluding that this girl had some sort of death wish. Mitsuru merely ignored the comments.

"Arisato, if you don't behave, I assure you that I will—"

_"Kiss you?" _The room was deathly silent, atmosphere increasing with tension ten-fold that Yukari was positive that she could slice the air clean like butter. Everyone was holding their breath, waiting for hell to come down upon them any second. Yukari found it hard to breathe; being stuck in the middle of two proud and stubborn people that it was inevitable that she'll be caught in the coming crossfire. Minako continued to speak—much to Yukari's dismay in fear for her life, when Kirijo remained silent. "Make love to you? Make your body writhe with consuming pleasure?" Yukari wanted to slap, beat, _pulverize _the rebel for even _attempting _to joke with the student council president.

_And with **dirty **jokes! _Yukari thought, her light-brown eyes widening in utter horror when she realized Minako was still digging her grave.

"—That I'll keep you up all night long while I—"

**_"Minako!" _**Yukari couldn't hold it in anymore, screaming to intervene in hopes of avoiding huge collateral damage; she really doesn't want to die just yet.

"What?" Oh great, Minako pretending like everything was totally fine? That things were just normal and that nothing would happen? Did she not understand the weight of her _demonic _words to _Mitsuru Kirijo?_

"Arisato..." Yukari glanced up warily from her seat to see Kirijo's furious face. But a clueless gaze lingered beneath those scarlet pools and Yukari gawked at the realization as to why those graceful brows furrowed in concentration.

_She—she doesn't understand the meaning behind those words?_

Yukari wanted to slap them both silly.

_Ding,_

"Oh, well look at the time!" Minako stood up abruptly, the screech of her chair snapping Yukari from her thoughts and she sees Mitsuru stretch in an attempt to stop the girl from leaving. "Schools over so," she sidesteps Kirijo's hands, successfully getting out of the student council president's reach, "I'll see you tomorrow!" Mitsuru was about to say something then, but the rebel took off before she had a chance.

Yukari didn't miss the small wry smile gracing the student council president's lips.

* * *

><p>It wasn't a surprise that the events from yesterday were the current topics of today's gossip. Everywhere Yukari went, students chattered about how Minako was so brave, cool, crazy, and courageous to talk to Mitsuru so casually like that. Of course, Ms. Toriumi didn't approve but there was little she could do; only glare and sigh dejectedly when the rebel would just beam a cheeky smile in response. It's lunch now, eating at the same table—<em>the 'Minako table', <em>as the rebel opted to put it, while they spoke about useless and carefree things.

"Why were you hurt the other day?"

Minako only shrugs while poking at Yukari's food with her chopstick. Yukari slaps it away, earning her a low growl from the rebel as she hurriedly reaches again for another attempt. The food was a little too soggy for the troublemaker's taste.

"Well, you should be more careful," the lighter-brunette of the two says, clearing away a dirty smudge from the rebel's cheek—_much to Minako's pleasure_. She efficiently avoided the cut that was still marred there and Minako only gives her a grateful smile in return. "not that I _care _or anything." Yukari ignored the dark-haired brunette when she rolled her eyes.

Yukari continues to discreetly check for more injuries—_if any, _and felt thankful that there was nothing new etched on the rebel. Bandages still covered her face, but it wasn't going to stay on for too long.

"Hey, do you like me?"

It wasn't that odd coming from Minako, (being random) as she stared at Yukari expectantly for a response to her rather off-topic question. Yukari furrowed her thin brows in curiosity, cautious of where this was going.

".._.No_."

"Hesitation meant otherwise."

Yukari blanched at Minako's growing smirk.

"Sh-shut up!"

"Stuttering proves my point."

"..."

"Silence equals defeat."

Yukari won't bother trying anymore, shrugging away Minako's ecstatic expression.

"Whatever."

Yukari doesn't miss the warm look of relief washing over the rebel's features. She had to strain her ears to hear Minako's almost-inaudible whisper.

"And pretending to be indifferent means _yes._"

* * *

><p>Was that sweet? Or was that too much fluff for your teeth? Should I tone down a little on the cuteness factor? Ah yes, there are also indeed <strong>no <strong>personas in this story.


	3. Spread

Mitsuru Kirijo was a busy woman.

Things like student council, being the daughter of the leader of the Kirijo group, learning to manage the family business, school reports, meetings, speeches, schedules—all these took up most of her time. She should have expected another to add onto the heaps of her stressful life.

Arisato.

Definitely a born troublemaker, if the status reports she received from Arisato's previous schools were any indication. Information regarding pranks on teachers, staff_—anything_ that caused problems, it all lead back to Arisato. She seems to have a long record of past, troublesome experiences. Mitsuru wonders if these juvenile acts of delinquency had anything to do with poor parenting. There must be _some _sort of reason for such behavior.

She sighs, putting away the stacks of papers off to the side; clearing her piled desk from loads of white pages and black prints. When was she going to get any rest?

"Mitsuru-senpai~!"

_Not any time soon._

Mitsuru couldn't fathom how energetic Arisato was. Where did she get all the energy? Kirijo didn't bother moving, remaining seated in her special leather chair; waiting for that maniac to come barging in any second as she mentally prepared herself for the worst. Arisato was a force to be reckoned with.

"You need to learn how to relax." Mitsuru ignored Arisato's blatant stare, not expecting the girl's quiet entrance. Looks like she won't have to repair her door this time.

"And you need to learn how to_ behave_." Kirijo smoothly replied, steeling herself for what's to come. Knowing Arisato, _anything _can happen and unfortunately, Kirijo can't analyze the girl because she was just so _different. _Arisato was an equation—_a problem _she couldn't solve. Would she ever be able to?

"I will," the rebel states; her warm, friendly smile taking even the Kirijo heiress off balance, "if _you _will."

Arisato never ceases to amaze her.

"Very well," and Mitsuru allows Minako to take her away from that stuffy classroom, the suffocating piles of work, the weight of responsibility—with a gentle, strong pull of her hand.

* * *

><p>Mitsuru wondered if there was something on her face.<p>

Because here she was, legs crossed beneath the table as she idly twirls the spoon between her thumb and index fingers in her cup of pheromone coffee. She didn't miss the rebel's supposedly _subtle _glances every ten seconds. Mitsuru brings her cup to her lips, hiding a knowing smile as she sips a small amount of warm liquid; feeling it tingle against her tongue as she savors the taste and Arisato's fail to steal glimpses without attention. The student council president would've pointed it out, but she found it _much_more enjoyable to let Arisato revel in false thoughts as she pretends to remain unaware.

The café flitted with status. Patrons were of high-class, suits and formal dresses were the only ones occupying the vicinity. Mitsuru thinks, perhaps this was the reason for Arisato's strange behavior? Setting her cup down softly, strong crimsons flicker to rebellious carmines; her irises swirling with tinges of concern.

"Arisato, if you're bothered—"

"You're not like what everyone else says."

The Kirijo heiress stopped short at the rebel's sudden comment; craning her neck ever-so-slightly at the younger brunette. Arisato smiles wistfully, her tone pensive and Mitsuru was taken aback at the sudden shift in mood. The once lighter atmosphere turned tranquil, and Mitsuru doesn't respond; she wasn't sure how. Arisato brings her own cup—_hot chocolate, _to her mouth before speaking again; the heiress unconsciously following the motion of the rebel's tongue as it reached for a stray drop.

"People don't seem to take the time to get to know you," Mitsuru's eyes shoot back to mirroring scarlet, Arisato's ruby pools never leaving her's as she placed her cup atop the table. The rebel leans back in her seat, a twitch of a smile playing on the corner of her lips. "do they..?"

It was a statement rather than a question as Mitsuru stared long at Arisato; searching for anything that would tell her exactly what the girl was thinking. The rebel - _to Mitsuru's pleasant surprise_, never turned away.

_She fights head-on, _Mitsuru idly muses, finally allowing a small chuckle to escape her throat; the sound seemingly taking Arisato off balance.

"Indeed," the student council president admits, realizing that Arisato was merely analyzing between rumors and truths, "but then I also admit to pushing them away." Arisato just grins and Mitsuru can't keep a smile from taking her face; her cool mask easily wiped.

"I guess I'm truly irresistible then," Mitsuru watches as Arisato cleans a stain from the corner of her mouth with her thumb; Kirijo smirking to herself as she sights a napkin beside the rebel's cup as the girl motions to stand, "if that means even the_ great_, student council president enjoys my company."

And Mitsuru doesn't complain when the rebel takes her hand a second time that day towards the arcade.

* * *

><p>When she thinks about it, it's weird; their relationship.<p>

They haven't really spoken about it either and Yukari realizes that she had no clue what to call them. What, were they_ friends_? Best friends? Classmates? Acquaintances? Friends with _benefits?_

Yukari grins at the latter, remembering Minako's precision with stealing bits and pieces of her lunch until there was nothing left. Was that what they were? But then there were also other times where confusion rises at its best. Minako's affectionate glances, touches, behavior, _actions. _If they were just friends, was kissing a part of it? Was that normal? Yukari wouldn't know because she never really had friends; people she could trust. All she ever needed was herself and that was all that mattered.

"Why are you hanging out with me?"

Yukari probes, dripping with nothing but pure curiosity as she stares at the rebel whilst she carved scribbles discreetly on her desk. Yukari doesn't bother stopping her anymore, simply avoiding any unnecessary outbursts and embarrassing comments that would surely come out of Minako's shameless mouth. She seriously needed to find out how to censor the troublemaker's remarkable lips from saying things that could possibly end their lives. Or worse, facing Kirijo's infamous execution.

"Why not?" Minako merely retorts, not turning away from her stick drawing as she continues to blatantly vandalize the wooden table. Yukari sighs, exasperated as she crosses her arms atop her desk and lies against it, head facing the rebel. Class hasn't started yet so she doesn't have to worry about getting reprimanded for not paying attention.

"It's just," Yukari pauses, thinking how she should phrase her words to accurately explain the situation, "you're really popular, I'm surprised you aren't hanging around with the higher ups." Minako only gives her a scrunched expression; brow raised.

"I should say the same for you."

Yukari couldn't argue with that one.

"So why don't _you?_"

It was Minako's turn to ask the questions, mimicking Yukari's position as she relaxed against her custom-designed table.

"I don't really like big groups."

"You mean you don't like the people _associated _with big groups."

Yukari shrugs, a small smile taking her lips.

"That too," she had to admit, Minako was pretty accurate with her guesses. Despite being the rowdy rebel and top-notch slacker, Minako also has her fair share of good, keen characteristics. "you?" Yukari only grins at the response she half-expected.

"I just like _you._"

Minako never shied away whenever she revealed words everyone else considered rather intimate. She won't shift her attention anywhere else unless she was _sure_ the receiver understood. Yukari finds that admirable; endearing. It was a _very _attractive trait to have.

"I had a feeling you'd say that."

Minako only responds with a charming smile. Yukari couldn't keep from poking the rebel's cheek with her index finger; a shy, but appreciative gesture. She doesn't know how else to take Minako's innocent confession.

* * *

><p>The red string of fate.<p>

Yukari couldn't believe this was actually a _lesson_ worth teaching. Honestly, what was there to really learn about? That there's an invisible string linking two people together and that someday they'll find in each other the other half they've been searching for? It's nice to hear as a story_—a myth_, but that's all there is to it. It was just a legend; created as something for people to believe in. She wasn't much for fantasies and things like fate or destiny.

"I wonder who I'm linked with..?"

And Yukari couldn't believe that Minako—_of all people_, would fall for a silly, make-belief like this. Out of the two of them, Yukari highly doubted the rebel cared much for story-telling. There was a lot that Arisato cared little for; like homework, assignments, school, buying her own lunch, getting to school on time_, _the feeling of guilt whenever she steals her seatmate's food—there were _countless_ things Yukari could name that Minako didn't feel much for.

But then that pops the big question; what _does _Minako care for?

"What do you think?"

And Yukari jumps slightly at being suddenly addressed, rubbing her side where Minako had vehemently poked at. Yukari knows her glares never work, but she tries anyway; ignoring that trademark smirk adorning the dark-haired brunette's lips. Yukari wants to shove that annoying look off her seatmate's face, but in the back of her mind, she knows that Minako wouldn't be the same without it.

"Think about what?"

Suddenly those ruby eyes feel like they're telling her something. Yukari squints, unconsciously inching closer and for the first time since she has met the rebel, she looks_. _She_ really_ looks. The shape of the rebel's lips, the curve of her nose, her creamy complexion, dark-strands of brown curling around her face, those carmines—Yukari's breathless when she realizes just how dazzling the troublemaker really was.

_She's really pretty,_

"Are you planning something _dirty_ in that cute, little head of yours?"

Light feelings immediately fade into the air when Minako's voice snap Yukari back to reality. Minako's expression was a mix of concern and curiosity but that smirk of hers still hadn't left. Yukari scoffs, leaning back in her chair but not without noting their close proximity a few seconds ago. Her cheeks begin to burn.

"It should be _me _asking that." Minako only laughs, her carmine pools swirling with waves of emotion Yukari can't quite decipher. She doesn't realize she's staring again.

"You _really _gotta stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Minako crinkles her brows at Yukari's response. Apparently she was still doing it.

"That look,"

"What look?"

Yukari doesn't understand the confused gaze Minako was sending her. What?

"As if you love me."

And she slaps Minako's shoulder, snorting at the rebel's suddenly smug expression. Yukari couldn't help but grin childishly, laughing as she leaned against the rebel's shoulder.

"You're so full of it." Yukari counters, hoping that Minako wasn't going to comment on her action. She just feels sort-of giddy at the moment, content to just rest her head on the suddenly silent rebel.

"So," she feels Minako's shoulder shift slightly to a more comfortable position, "do you believe in that red thread of fate?" Yukari honestly doesn't care, but there was something laced in the troublemaker's tone that kept her from voicing out. Yukari only shrugs, ignoring the growing fact that more and more heads were turning towards their direction. It's only a matter of time before the teacher turns from his black board to see them too.

"Well," Yukari starts, ignoring audible whispers surrounding them, "it'd be nice to believe in something, I guess." Minako only hums in response, seemingly oblivious to the apparent attention of classmates seated nearby. Yukari only rolls her eyes when people start pointing fingers at them to show their friends.

_Very subtle, _Yukari thinks, sarcasm slipping off every word. It was none of their business anyway.

"They're just jealous." Yukari raises an eyebrow, looking up at Minako's face; questioning.

"What for?" And Yukari was _definitely _not prepared for another lip assault. Her mouth parted, cheeks ablaze with ecru eyes wide as saucers at Minako's feather-light touch on the bridge of her nose. She could hear the people around her squeak in surprise.

"That you get another one of my kisses."

* * *

><p>It wasn't a surprise when there was a sudden influx of rumors flying about the next day. Yukari have always hated rumors, but getting bothered about it constantly was just ridiculous.<p>

"What, are you guys like, _together_ or something?"

Yukari wanted to roll her eyes as she reached for her bow. Unfortunately, gossips don't stop during club practice. She ignores the scrutinizing stares from various members as she fixes the string.

"Or something."

Apparently her club mate wasn't satisfied with her answer, nosily probing for more and Yukari has the burning urge to just yell at her face and leave her alone. Some people just don't get what was and _wasn't_ their business.

"C'mon Yukari," her brown hair swaying swiftly as she hurried to put on her attire; tugging on her gloves as she continues to attempt to avoid the underclassman - _to no avail._ "what's the deal with you two? Always hanging around together."

Yukari wants to scoff but doesn't, outwardly keeping her cool front as she shrugs; non-chalant. She knew that if she blew up now, her classmate would get something out of it and Yukari doesn't want that. She learned from experience that silence was a harsher treatment.

"People are starting to talk, y'know." Yukari stands a few feet away from her target, positioning herself comfortably over the wooden floors and raises her weapon; taking aim as she pulls her arrow. She doesn't let go just yet, calculating the distance, the rotation, the degree of her bow as she steadies herself. She allows only the movement of her lips to function as she keeps still.

"And I care because..?"

"Well," Yukari hears her junior nervously pause, letting out a small breath of air leave her throat, "you aren't bothered being labelled a 'hot_ lesbian_ with her dike rebel'?"

Yukari releases her arrow with a force she didn't realize she had; beheading her dummy target. She was rather satisfied, however, when she hears her junior gasp audibly; catching her cover her mouth with her hands. Yukari inwardly smiled at frightening the nosy underclassman.

"Rumors are just rumors," she says, walking back to the platform to grab another arrow. She took note of the anxious looks she received from various members and took pleasure out of it. "they mean nothing to me."

Yukari finally allows a grin to show on her face when practice ends, sighting Minako waiting for her by the door. When the troublemaker spots the uncharacteristic expression on Yukari, Minako had to ask.

"Did something happen?" Yukari merely chuckles in response, linking her arm with Minako's as they walk down the hall. "And don't bother lying, you suck at it." Minako finishes as they round a corner. Yukari allows herself to roll her eyes as she shoves the other girl playfully.

"Geez, aren't you _sweet._" Sarcasm slipping off her tongue as she ushers Minako out of the school. The rebel laughed when Yukari pinched her arm; visibly not as painful as she thought it'd be.

"Yeah well," Yukari pulls her over towards a store in Paulownia Mall, the sparkling jewelries stealing her eye, "hopefully you don't get a cavity or something."

* * *

><p>"Do you believe in love at first sight?"<p>

Yukari doesn't know what's gotten into Minako to ask such a question, flipping a page of her magazine as she discreetly glances over to the rebel. The girl was lying on the long-brown-leather sofa; feet dangling off the arm rest as Minako lazily clicks through channels. Yukari crosses her legs, allowing her brows to crinkle as a seemingly bloody scene takes the screen of the tv. They were back at their dorm, lounging in the lobby as students non-chalantly passed by, sending them stolen glances that Yukari thought would only ever be given at school.

"Don't you dare say you do and follow up with some sort of cheesy pick-up line." Yukari snaps lightly, ecru flicking to briefly meet smiling carmines before shying away back to her magazine in hand. It was nobodies business but their's, shooting quick glares to those passerbys still staring. She hears Minako laugh gently, the couch making a squeak as the girl re-positions herself for a better view of the movie; forcing Yukari to adjust from the change in elevation. "It's gonna take_ a lot_ more than that to make me_swoon._" Yukari adds, turning another page.

"—Because I don't." And Yukari can hear her shift over to the other side of the sofa; closer towards her. "You aren't someone I'd fall in love with first glance."

Should she feel offended?

Yukari scoffs, ignoring the sight of a grinning Minako as she turns away in her seat.

"I need to stare at you more than that," and Yukari's hating how her face is getting hot when she feels movement loom closer to her; beside her. "to find you attractive."

Yukari can _feel _Minako's red eyes blaze her left cheek. Yukari feigns indifference as she leans her elbow on the chair's arm; resting her chin against the palm of her hand as she turns her head more towards the right, glaring at the black screen of the tv. She can see Minako next to her through its reflection, but it wasn't clear enough for the finer details; like the rebel's expression.

"You—" Yukari wanted to comment, muttering under her breath but Minako beat her to it.

"But the more I look I'd realize," and Yukari doesn't know what to feel when her other hand is taken from her lap to entwine with calloused, "just how much time I've spent watching you."

Yukari's afraid of what she might find on the rebel's face, so she doesn't look; feigning indifference as Minako continued on.

"And maybe _that_ is love at first sight, because I hadn't looked at anyone else but you."

Yukari finally turns her head, a lopsided smile illuminating her lips as she gazes into those warm smiling carmines. She doesn't flinch, doesn't shrug away because she figures someone as sweet as Minako doesn't deserve a cold shoulder like that. Yukari can hear the hushed whispers surrounding the lobby, but she doesn't care as she gives the rebel's hand a gentle squeeze. She wants to laugh when audible gasps reach her ears, instead, allowing a sly smile to take her face as she remarks; winking playfully at the suddenly shy Minako.

"...You still followed up with a cheesy pick-up line."


	4. Trio

When Yukari introduces Minako to Junpei - albeit reluctantly because they happened to be walking straight towards him and there was nothing she could do about it - the two hit it off too well for Yukari's taste.

"Into games?"

"Definitely,"

"Got a playstation portable?"

"Sure do,"

"Wanna hang out?"

"I'd love to."

From the look on Junpei's face, Minako passes his mini questionnaire with flying colours.

"Yuka-tan, why didn't you tell me about her sooner?!" He probes lightly, wrapping an arm around Minako's shoulders and fist bumping with her as a sort of initiation code.

Yukari shrugs him off with a wave over her shoulder, seemingly unperturbed that Minako's attention was drawn all on Junpei. Yukari doesn't acknowledge the fact that it bothers her.

She insists to herself that it doesn't, and just so that she could prove to herself that it's true, she lets them go to bond over silly games and tells Minako she'll see her back at the girl's dorm.

Yukari tucks herself into bed that night and can't help but feel kind of miserable. When she hears footsteps clack just outside her door, she listens to the sound of Minako heading into her own room across from hers.

She hasn't seen Minako since earlier this morning.

As she pulls her blanket up to her mouth so she won't get cold, Yukari realizes something as she eyes the clock on her nightstand - _12 am._

She doesn't like sharing.

* * *

><p>"Dude, did you know your dorm is going co-ed?"<p>

"What?" Yukari yelps, unable to hold her surprise and as a result, begins to choke on her food.

Junpei pats her on the back with a grin, misinterpreting her reaction as glee.

"Oh, why?" Minako, the more neutral of the two, probes casually as she pokes at her ramen with her chopstick.

They're sitting in a small restaurant, seated at a four-member table with Yukari and Junpei across from Minako. Junpei had suggested hanging out together for food and while Minako had jumped at the idea, _"food, ohmygod food," _Yukari had tagged along because Minako was going.

She wasn't about to lose some inner battle (that she made up herself) against Junpei.

"Eh, dunno. Something to do about providing more space for transfer students." Junpei raises a hand and ushers for more food to their table. "And since your dorm still has plenty of room for more, some of the boys will get transferred there next week."

Yukari swallows the ball of food before attempting to speak. She's almost afraid of what Junpei will eventually say. Minako doesn't seem to notice her obvious displeasure as she continues to prod at her ramen.

"So, are you implying -"

"That we'll all be in the same dorm? Hell yeah!" Yukari winces at Junpei's obnoxious yell, ignoring the other patrons and their pointed stares.

Minako and Junpei fist bump over their bowls and raise their dishes to tap them together, before chugging down their respective meals as a sign of united brotherhood. _Whatever that is, _Yukari thinks almost bitterly, suddenly losing her appetite.

What bothers her more than the offending glares from the rest of the patrons is the fact that it isn't just her and Minako anymore.

* * *

><p>"Hey Yuka-tan,"<p>

"Oh, hey."

Junpei plops down beside her, not too close so their legs could touch, and not too far to dismiss their friendship. Yukari flips a page of her clothing magazine as Junpei pulls out his game console from his pocket.

It's 8pm and the sun's still out, but Minako is currently knocked out on the sofa opposite from them, her hands folded beneath her left cheek as she sleeps. Tennis practice had been rather brutal on her, with their tournament coming up this weekend. It doesn't help that her fellow teammate was such a slave driver either - _Rio, was it?_

"Can't believe she manages to look so peaceful like that," Junpei utters amiably, glancing at Minako briefly before resuming his game. "She always comes off as loud and boyish. It makes me forget that she's still a girl."

Yukari merely side-looks Junpei and then at Minako before humming approvingly.

"Maybe that's the point," she says after some thought, "it is certainly easier to talk to her when she's like a brother to you."

"Huh..."

There aren't many students loitering about in the lounge anymore. Not much give her the weird creepy stares either, and the rumour concerning her and Minako isn't floating around so much too. At least, it isn't shoved up in her face like the previous weeks anymore.

All in all, it's been quiet, and Yukari wouldn't have it any other way.

"She's drooling." Junpei points out, amusement lacing his voice.

Yukari raises a curious brow as she peers over to Minako. The poor girl was getting saliva on her sleeve. What shocks her is when Junpei gets up from his seat and grabs a napkin on the centre table before walking over to her.

Yukari is pleasantly surprised when she sees how gentle Junpei is when he wipes the corner of Minako's lips.

Something prods inside her and she can't help but ask, "Do you like her?"

Because Minako is cute and adorable and charming and kind, and what guy in his right mind wouldn't like her? Junpei chuckles as he wipes the moist end of Minako's sleeve before standing up to throw away the tissue.

"'Course I do," he takes aim at a nearby trashcan, posturing himself like a basketball player. "There's no reason not to," he shoots, his arm craned in the air. It hits the rim of the basket before falling to the floor.

Yukari smiles wryly as he picks it up and successfully throws it in.

"Then..." she starts, but can't bring herself to finish her thought.

Junpei's slightly smarter than she gives him credit for, not that he bothers to really remedy that, and finishes the thought for her.

"She's a bro." He settles down beside her again, resuming to play on his console as Yukari fixes her gaze on Minako. "A fellow bro in arms. I don't date bros."

Yukari quirks a brow, taking in the odd brotherhood definition and questions about her place in this weird threesome.

"Then what am I?"

"A sis," he states smugly, watching her face contort with distaste at their supposed brother-sister relationship. "I don't do incest. Unless you want to," Junpei wriggles his brows, as if the action would make it any less unappealing.

Yukari blanches at the mere thought.

"No."

"Just checking,"

* * *

><p>"Duuuude~!"<p>

Yukari turns the page of her fashion magazine, sitting casually on the couch facing away from the staircase. She lifts her legs so it rests under her.

She already knows the immediate response to the obnoxious greeting. She counts until footsteps tap down the stairs, and a much lighter, softer voice, fills the air - with as much enthusiasm as the first.

"Juuuuun~!"

"Ugh." Yukari sighs, exasperated.

Yukari can already picture them doing their signature handshake at the bottom of the staircase.

She scoffs to herself when she hears the all-too-familiar 'owie~!' at the end of their bro code greeting; apparently they switched back to** chest-bumping** instead of the usual fist pounding.

"Sheesh Mina-tan, if you can't handle that, you're not a bro."

"Hey. You wanna feel the equivalent on your hotdog?"

"...Never mind,"

"Thought so."

Yukari rolls her eyes, flipping another page of her magazine as the two approach her from behind. She can feel their gazes glaze the back of her head, and suddenly, Yukari realizes just what she's about to get into.

"Group hug!" Yukari winces at the volume of Minako's voice, feeling thin strong arms wrap around her shoulders.

Yukari responds with a dry cough, pretending to be unaffected by Minako's antic as the latter rubs her cheek against her own.

"Uh," Yukari feels affection gradually rise in her chest as Minako continues to pull her infinitely closer, their cheeks squeezing together. "'Morning,"

"What? No hug for me?" Junpei asks, clearly unabashed despite Yukari's heated glare. "I thought this was a group hug!"

"Sorry Jun-Jun," Minako moves so her chin rests atop Yukari's head instead, "I realized that I much prefer having Yuka-tan all to myself, if you don't mind." She finishes with a sly wink to prove her point.

Yukari scoffs, pretending that Minako's words don't make her warm, and shoos Junpei away with a wave of her hand. She pats Minako's arm gently as a sort of gesture to show that she's heard - that she's flattered - and that she doesn't know what else to do.

"Besides, I wouldn't want any part of you, stupei."

Junpei raises a brow and Yukari realizes her mistake.

"Unlike Mina-tan's parts, mine are essential."

"What is _that_ supposed to even _mean?_" Minako yelps, clearly unsure of whether to be offended or not.

Yukari doesn't complain as they continue to verbally assault one another, with herself stuck right in the middle of the crossfire. She doesn't offer her own opinion on the matter as she watches them with curious eyes.

Despite not always being on the same page as Junpei - which for her own sake, thankfully doesn't occur often - and having to go back to the dorm sometimes alone because Minako was out with him, she feels slightly content with how they're like now.

With Junpei, it's gotten a lot more_ homier._ Not that she'll ever tell him that, of course.

* * *

><p>"Minako, <em>please,<em>" she's watching with utmost devastation as her leader wolfs down the bowl of noodles, shuddering when Minako merely continues to slurp loudly, blatantly ignoring her best friend. "Just -" Yukari winces as her leader reaches for yet, _another_ bowl of ramen. "- Just stop being such a guy for once!"

"See?" And Yukari groans from hearing Junpei's obnoxious voice, "even Yuka-tan says you've become a total man!"

It's automatic for her when she slides down a chair - away from Stupei, and desperately tries to meet the leader's ruby eyes. Minako only shrugs, not taking her eyes off her bowl.

"Just because my eating habits -" and Yukari watches with mild disgust as Minako wipes off a smudge from her lips - with her hand - "isn't exactly very feminine," Yukari scoffs, avoiding crimson as she turns her head away, "it doesn't make me any less female."

"You're right," and Yukari feels like hurling at Junpei's impish grin, "you still have those little mountains on your chest."

Yukari's slightly impressed that Stupei manages to avoid her fist.

Minako only laughs, standing up to put her empty bowls in the sink, seemingly unaffected by the boy's words.

"Yeah yeah," her voice is slightly muffled from the water as she begins to rinse her dirty plates, "thankfully they're small. It doesn't hurt much when you run."

Minako sends a grateful smile when Yukari walks beside her to assist with the dishes. Yukari only rolls her eyes when she hears Junpei's voice over the running water and clinking platters.

"Huh..then what about _you_, Yuka-tan?"

"I am _not_ participating in this kind of conversation."

She can imagine the boy's obvious disappointment without needing to hear his overly dramatic groan.

* * *

><p>"Let's hold hands."<p>

Yukari stares like she's seeing two heads on her friend's shoulder.

"Uh -" she sputters, uncomfortable with the way Minako returns the look with innocent curiosity. "Can you repeat that again for me?"

Junpei peers over the game magazine he's reading to watch the odd display of friendship across the lounge of their dorm, his legs resting comfortably over the couch's arm.

"Let's hold hands." Minako states again, bumping her knuckles lightly against Yukari's for added effect. "Why not, right?"

"Uh," Yukari realizes that her vocabulary had gone down a notch considerably as a result. "I mean, we could, totally." She rambles almost nervously, visibly uncomfortable with the topic. "But like, do we have to?"

"Does it count if I want to?"

Yukari rubs her arm to ease herself of tense muscles. She's unsure of how to respond, what with how Minako stares at her like an oblivious child who wanted candy but needed permission first.

Minako scratches the side of her neck when Yukari takes a second too long to respond, backing away from the topic entirely by walking forward toward the entrance of the dorm, glancing at Junpei with a grin. The atmosphere clearly shifts and Junpei's impressed with how Minako manages to handle it with ease.

"Hey, wanna go hang out with us?"

Junpei stares just a little longer than necessary at Yukari and sees her bite the bottom of her lip before returning Minako's smile with a small one of his own. Girls are weird.

"Count me in," he says, standing up from his seat and turning the magazine into a roll.

Yukari visibly slows just a step behind them once they get outside. Junpei notices that he's in between two popular girls with cute faces - what more did he need? - but it bothers him more that they aren't the ones beside each other.

Junpei doesn't understand girls.

"So where to, ladies?"

He almost expects the silence that follows him, his words fading into the air so slowly that it makes him want to retreat back into the dorm and remove himself of such awkward tension.

"Wherever Yukari wants to go,"

"Whatever Minako wants,"

They speak simultaneously, bombarding Junpei and keeping him teetering on the edge between two decisions he doesn't want to make.

"Uhh," is all he manages to utter, his eyes flitting between the two girls beside him. He fiddles with the front of his cap as he ushers himself on, slowing his steps so that the two girls would be remotely closer together. "So...what do you both want?"

He's almost speechless when Yukari's hand reaches slowly toward Minako's, the latter completely oblivious as she stares at some merchandise at the other side of the street. Junpei sees Yukari's fingers curl hesitantly around Minako's, as if looking for permission, before she receives a reassuring squeeze in response.

He doesn't miss the shy look Yukari sends Minako before his eyes dart away to miss how the latter responds. It was getting too intimate even for him.

"Girls." Junpei scoffs, but he pulls down the front of his cap to hide smiling eyes.

* * *

><p>"You're wet."<p>

Minako raises a curious brow, dusting herself off of the wet red jacket she has on and mutters almost amusedly.

"Yup."

Yukari doesn't say anything else as she takes the coat from Minako's cold hand and hangs it on the rack. She watches Minako wipe at her eyes, blinking away the rain as she speaks, her voice heavy with fatigue.

"You're still up?"

"Mhm," Yukari mumbles lightly, refusing to acknowledge that she was worried that the other girl hadn't returned to the dorm until 12 in the morning. What had she been doing? "Just reading,"

Minako hums quietly, clearly beginning to doze off as she stumbles out of her shoes, Yukari having to keep her upright.

"Didn't think you read," Yukari almost scoffs at Minako's small grin, but doesn't reprimand the girl as she leads her up the flight of stairs. "What was it about?"

"A dumb girl who stayed out in the rain for too long and got sick," Yukari says lightly, Minako's quiet chuckles enveloping her right ear.

"I can relate," Minako replies gently, her eyes slowly drooping as they close in on her room.

She needs to get her key, but her left arm is draped over Yukari's shoulders and her right hand refuses to even flinch. Yukari can feel Minako's weight begin to grow heavy against her, so she shuffles with her right hand and picks into the girl's pocket despite how uncomfortable this whole thing is.

Minako's left cheek rests against her shoulder when Yukari fumbles with the doorknob, hissing when the keys slips from her fingers as a result of the rain.

Yukari readjusts her hold on Minako as she bends down, reaching for the keys once more. Minako's dark auburn hair tickles against her neck as she fiddles with the knob again and pushes it open.

"You're heavier than I thought," Yukari mutters gently, but doesn't expect any reply as she listens to Minako's steady breaths under the silence of her room.

She settles Minako on her bed, keeping her sitting upright and shakes her lightly.

"Come on, you need to get dried up and dressed."

"Mm..." Minako merely mumbles beneath her breath, her head lolling to Yukari's collar bone; her forehead resting against her skin.

Yukari grabs the towel hanging on Minako's desk chair and releases the pins and hair tie to let wet dark auburn fall over the drowsy girl's shoulders. She pulls the chair so she can sit right in front of Minako.

"Geez," Yukari sighs half-heartedly as she kneads the towel over Minako's head. "You're just going to let me do everything, huh?"

Despite the show of reluctance in her voice, Yukari continues to comb her fingers against the towel, attempting to dry her hair as much as possible.

"You don't..." Minako attempts to move from Yukari, trying to keep herself upright. "...You don't have to," she only manages to lift her head from Yukari's chest for several seconds before dropping back on her again.

Her warm breaths tickle Yukari's skin and Yukari struggles to keep from shuddering, occupying herself with the towel above the sleepy girl's head.

Yukari laughs quietly, replying in a voice she herself hardly recognizes. It's too warm. Too soft. Too caring. She hopes it doesn't show.

"...Whatever,"

Yukari tucks her in, having convinced Minako to keep awake long enough to dress herself. She brings up the blanket so that it reaches Minako's chin before heading for the doorway.

Yukari can't help but steal several glances back at Minako before shutting the door gently behind her.

Minako smiles in her sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

I like Junpei. I really do. Which is why I placed him in for chapter 4. :)

'Kay so clearly, I haven't made edited chapters of 2 and 3 but did so for chapter 1. I realized how much my writing sucked (so horriblyomgwhyisituphere) so I figured I'd make this story a teeny bit more appealing and easier on the eyes with some editing (which I've only done so far for chapter 1).

As many of you may have noticed (or not, it's okay, my writing still sucks and I won't stop working on it), my writing has changed (hopefully for the better) and ... yeah, that's it. You can compare it between 1, 2, 3, and now 4.

And yes, this story still has no plot line.


End file.
